narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Masao Takizawa
IOe2aA8kKMQ The Me In Me by WattWhite | status =Alive | birthdate =June 11 | age =23 | gender =Male | height =5 feet | weight =50 kg | blood type =A+ | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = Konohagakure | livingcountry = Konohagakure | affiliation = Konohagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation =Intelligence Division | previous occupation = | team = Unit B2 | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan = | clanbranch = | rank =Tokubetsu Jōnin | classification = | reg =DEX000212 | academy =7 | chunin =15 | jonin =22 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =Negative Emotions Sensing | nature = Steel Release Yin–Yang Release | jutsu = Steel Release: Steel Shield Technique Steel Release: Steel Projectile Steel Release: Impervious Armour Steel Release: Steel Clone Chakra Threads Chakra Transfer Technique Eye Mind Reading Psycho Mind Transmission Mind Body Transmission Technique Barrier: Canopy Method Formation Spirit Transformation Technique Jibakugan ??? | taijutsu = | weapons =Large Kunai, Shuriken, Chain, Handcuffs | tools = Chakra Transmission Communication Device, Mind Reading Amplification Machine }} Masao Takizawa is a Tokubetsu Jōnin of Konohagakure, whose Martial prows an intellect has earned him the title of The kings Right Eye (王の右目) He is recognized by many shinobi in Konohagakure an around the shinobi world as a Steel Release User gaining himself the moniker, Steel hand of Konohagakure.He is also the leader of the Intel Division B2, Mad Lion, a subdivision of the Intelligence Division of Konohagakure known for their violent interrogations carried out in other villages in order to aggressively gleam intelligence. Appearance Masao has forehead-length blue hair, and is often seen wearing a hoodie with the face of a tiger on the back. He wears blue jeans, but while in combat he folds one leg half way up his lower leg. Personality Masao is extremely belligerent, physically assaulting two trainees for talking about him behind his back. This is most likely due to the pain caused by his unique trait, which causes people to feel negatively about him. He also hates when people are late. Despite his aggressive demeanor, people who know him well don't seem to mind it at all, possibly because they know of his unique trait. To friends and family that know about Masao's unique trait, he acts more like a big brother. Aiding anyone that comes to him with a request, and he never turns down a friend. Background Abilites Unique Trait ---Negative Emotions Sensing--- Masao is able to feel pain from peoples negative thoughts directed at him. This can very from a small twitch for minimal negative behavior to full on knife like stabbing pain for killing intent directed at him. This Trait gives masao a very Belligerent and angry dispassion but at the same time it is Masao's greatest advantage in combat, allowing Masao to detect ambushes or even possible assassination attempt on his life. Mind Reading Mind Body Transmission Technique The Mind Body Transmission Technique allows the user to telepathically communicate with other people.The user can communicate with multiple people at once and the targets can also communicate with one another while the technique is in effect.This technique is not limited to just transmitting thoughts, and images such as memories or even strong feelings can be conveyed through this method.The more people that are connection through this technique however, the more a physical strain is put on the user, forcing them to keep the connection going for shorter periods to otherwise avoid sustaining injuries. Eye Mind Reading By subtly weaving signs with their eye, the user can delve into the mind of their target through eye contact without them noticing. This can also be used on a target that is currently reading the user's mind. The user is even able to perform this on themselves to restore or remove information in their own mind. After mastery of this skill Masao has been seen using it to weave signs for most to all his other jutsu giving the upper hand in fast past combat were both his hands would be required. -skill Eye Weaving Signs- Psycho Mind Transmission The user enters the target's subconscious by placing a hand on the target's head and extracts any information needed, even if the target has forgotten it or has had it blocked. Memories that have mental blocks on them will require longer periods of time to probe through and obtain however. Depending on the skill of the user and their level of experience. Masao has design a machine much similar to the one found at now defunct Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force,Mind Reading Amplification Machine. This device is much smaller an acts like a collar that restrains the host body by using technology redesign from the Chakra Disruption Device found in the Land of Spring. It is used to amplify the Psycho Mind Transmission. When this device is used, one person may stay in direct contact with the target while others may also help by placing their hands in the seals located on the device. -Item Portable RAM or Mind Reading Amplification Machine- Steel Release Steel Release: Steel Shield Technique Defensive barrier that is more durable than a normal Shield. It can be summoned from the ground (or other surface) by placing one's hand on any surface. It can also be activated on a location removed from the user, and be dispelled at will. Aside from defense, it also acts as a structure and obstacle. It can also be used to restrain opponents, either by trapping them between shield and another surface or another shield. Steel Release: Steel Projectile The user creates a ball made out of steel. The projectile can be launched a considerable distance at the target, inflicting heavy blunt damage. Steel Release: Impervious Armour This technique allows the user to turn their body into black steel, making that part invulnerable. Steel Release: Steel Clone Ninjutsu Chakra Threads These strings are constructs made from very concentrated chakra so, they can be seen by people besides the user. A skilled user can suppress the chakra so that the strings become invisible. These strings essentially act as an extension of the user which allows them to manipulate whatever is attached to their strings. Chakra can also be transferred via the strings, such as to activate techniques. The chakra strings can also be attached to other objects, allowing the user to control, or at the very least disrupt other things. Chakra Transfer Technique This technique allows the user to transfer their chakra to a target. The amount of chakra transferred depends solely on the user. Spirit Transformation Technique This technique allows the user's spirit to materialise and leave their body, which is then able to take possession of a target, enabling them to freely manipulate the victim's body at will. As a result of being possessed by this jutsu-user, the host body decays from the inside-out. Barrier Ninjutsu Barrier: Canopy Method Formation This technique allows the user to create a spherical detection barrier with the user at the centre. At the user's command, the detection barrier can expand, grasping everything in the surroundings. The users can also detect anything that moves inside the barrier space with their own "sense". As the users move, the barrier will follow them. Genjutsu Jibakugan This genjutsu brings out the victim's subconscious negative or hateful emotions. The caster can take advantage of these feelings and control the victim's actions. For this technique to be effective, direct eye contact is needed, unless the user's power is sufficient enough to use it without the need of direct eye contact. Quotes Trivia -Masao's fav. foods are ell an mustard -When talking to senior shinobi Masao will us in his sentences sir or mr. regardless of there rank. -Masao was raised to respect his elders -Masao believes you should treat everyone as you would like to be treated but his Unique trait allows him to see how people really feel an act making him appear very aggressive. -He loves cats an has a cat calendar in his room.